To treat bacterial infections a variety of antibiotic drugs are available. However, the over-prescription of antibiotics over the past half century gives rise to antibiotic resistant strains of bacteria, such as superbugs (1). More than 400 different viruses are known to cause human diseases. These diseases include, for example, the common cold, influenza, cold sores (Herpes Type 1), genital herpes (Type 2), norovirus, mononucleosis, shingles, hepatitis, dengue, West Nile fever, severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS), Hantavirus, Ebola, and acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), especially in the cases of the common cold and influenza, rapid mutations make it difficult for the body immune system to identify and react to the invading viruses quickly (1). For viral infections in general, and upper respiratory viral infections in particular, effective drugs to hinder reproduction of the infectious agents are much less available. Prescription of anti-flu drugs currently available may reduce the duration of flu by about a day but in many cases do not reduce complications such as pneumonia, and often viruses are resistant to the drugs. As an alternative to conventional pharmaceuticals for treating bacterial or viral infection, interest has grown in the use of certain food supplements for enhancing or stimulating the immune system in the human body (2).
One object of the present invention is to use an alternative composition to enhance or stimulate the immune system of the human body, thus to aid the body's ability to self-repair.
Wellness can be achieved with behavioral and lifestyle modifications utilizing multimodal approaches. For example, with a proper diet, especially vegetables, exercise, and botanical alternatives, this approach strives to improve the physical and emotional wellness of patients. The present inventor has identified certain alternatives, including nutritional and natural mineral supplements as safe and effective alternatives.
The inclusion of prevention and wellness management by physicians as a standard of a patient care will decrease the amount of prescription drugs, hospitalizations, and surgeries. A reduction in prescription drugs and surgeries will result in a substantial decrease in medical errors and will contribute significantly in lowering the cost of health care.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide an alternative composition for treating bacterial or viral infection in a patient, the alternative composition comprising an effective amount of vitamin C, zinc, vitamin A, vitamin D3, garlic and Echinacea; and a method for treating bacterial or viral infection in a patient by orally administering the composition to the patient effective to reduce the symptoms of bacterial and/or viral infections such as colds and influenza.